Things are not always what they seem
by CoolGIRL2012
Summary: Everything is fine or at least everyone thinks it is. Paxton is imprisoned and the first steps of a Federation have been formed. But there many things happening where no one is watching. Watson has escaped from prison and Terra Prime is lurking in the dark. But the biggest secret of all, is about to be found. This is the Sequel to Abomi that was written by Gammara.


Hey Guys, I know it's been a while sense I updated anything, but I have been busy. I want to take a moment to thank Gammara an amazing prequel and for letting me continue it. I will be updating the Human Child With pointed Ears soon. I plan to finish that first until I continue writing the Voyages of T'les Archer and Surak's Successior. However I might surprise you, by updating them before hand. This chapter will be short, but the other's will be longer.

" It's are job to continue where are leader failed. " Retorted Watson as he walked down the hallway with his college. The man across from him was only silent as he listened to his superior speak. He knew better then to mess with Watson. If he saw any sign of disloyalty or weakness, he would eradicate it. He had grown more stern and harsh sense Paxton, his inspiration and friend had been imprisoned. Watson was being irrational, and was convinced that he needed to succeed where Paxton had failed.

" Do you understand that Aaron?" Watson continued with a rough voice and then eyed the man hardly. He watched the man squirm and then nod his head. " Yes Sir," he replied, trying to hide all emotion from his voice. Watson looked at him. He didn't quite trust the man and was not quite willing to reveal all their secrets to him just yet.

Watson looked to the right of him and saw his friend Luke listening to their conversation. Arnold nodded and agreed with every word Watson had just exclaimed. " _Terra Prime is the future." _ He thought to himself as he listened to his friend lecture the new guy. Arnold was almost smiling at Aaron's discomfort. He found it very amusing and had to resist laughing.

He watched as Watson waved his fist for emphasis just as Paxton had. The way he was acting, he could have been the next Cornel Green. The more Arnold began to know Watson; he began to notice that the man could be both rational and irrational. Watson continued his conversation with Aaron. Enlightening him with things he expected. " You are to report to duty, at 8:00 a.m. sharp." Watson ordered sternly and then gave the next order. " You are to repeat to me, and me alone." Watson exclaimed, taking a breath. " And you are not to repeat anything which you hear is classified! Is that understood?"

Aaron took a breath, before responding to the man's order. " Yes sir." He finally replied and nodded his head up and down. Watson looked at him and acknowledged the response. " You will find your quarters up the hallway to the left." He finished quietly. Aaron nodded his head and thanked him. He then began to walk away.

Arnold began to smirk and then replied, " He'll never pass as one of us." He then shook his head from the left to the right. Watson looked at him blankly. " I'll give him time, if he fails then I can promise you he will be gone." Arnold snorted and ruled his eyes. " He better." Luke said in a rather short sentence.

He then continued. " You said you needed me, Sir." Arnold then exclaimed professionally. Watson took a breath and then spoke. " Yes, I'm promoting you to my chief medical officer. I think you have good talents and I would like to put them to use. "Arnold couldn't resist smiling. " Thank you Sir." He finished, but Watson ignored his gratitude. " Come with me." He then ordered, becoming the stern man he was just previously.

The two men walked down the hallway of the Terra Prime base. Watson began to think about what had happened over the past couple years. He had joined Terra Prime, was captured by Star Fleet, then against all odds managed to escape the prison. They passed a corner and walked into a clean clear laboratory. Arnold looked around, not knowing what to expect.

...

_Two Years Earlier …_

_" I trust IT is feeling well," exclaimed Paxton cruelly to his Chief medical officer. The man looked at him with an almost blank expression. The CMO bit the inside of his mouth and nodded. He couldn't understand why he was doing this, but something inside him knew what Paxton was doing was wrong. He had joined Terra Prime to save humanity, but in the end he regretted it. The young man tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out._

_The CMO had rehearsed this act that was about to take place a thousand times. However, now that he was here, he had a problem doing it. The CMO took a breath. " Well." Paxton responded with a hint of irritation. The man looked him and then replied, " Sir, of have very unfortunate news." Paxton looked at the man, staring deep into his eyes. _

_" The clone has unfortunately died. Its DNA was unstable. He finished, thinking about the other children he had helped bring in to existence. He remembered the children with deformities and mutations. The moment he had seen them, he wanted to help them, but he couldn't. The CMO wanted to preform a surgery's to help them, but Paxton said no! Paxton hoped and wanted a child with these problems so he could show to the world that they shouldn't have children with outsiders. But unfortunately for him and the children, they died. _

_The man stood their waiting for Paxton to respond. For moments, there was only silence between them. " How many clones do we have left?" Paxton replied to the previous statement. The CMO took a breath. " We have 1," he said lying, thinking about the second child which he was going to help escape. " How is it?" Paxton muttered under his breath. The Doctor looked at him. " The newest one is three months old. However her DNA is also very unstable. I believe she has only three months to live." Paxton eyed him and then responded, " Are plan will be long carried out by then. " _

_Lukas nodded in false agree even though. However, he was in complete horror. Lukas took a breath and waited for Paxton to say something. " You are dismissed." Paxton said blankly looking away from Lukas's glare. Lukas nodded and began to walk the opposite direction as his superior. As he strolled farther away, Lukas began to run to laboratory. He had not a moment to lose. _

_He reached the room and ran through the doors. When he reached it he saw Dr. Cory with the two children. " What happened!" She exclaimed as a question and order. But Lukas was only half listening. He was putting a drug into a hyper spray. _

_" We need to get this one out of here. " Lukas said panicking. stared at him. " What happened?" Lukas took a breath. " There is no time to wait, I need to leave tonight with the child. " Dr. Cory said shocked. "What about her?," She said pointing to youngest child. " I have to leave her!" He said accidently yelling. Dr. Cory looked down at the ground in horror. "She will die! "Lukas eyed her. " It's to risky, I have to leave her it's for the better."_

_Dr. Cory disagreed, but did not protest. " Where will you take the child?" She said questioning his logic. " Europa colony, they need a good medical doctor. Beside any place is better than here. " Susan looked at him. " Maybe we should return the children to there parents?" Lukas looked up at her disagreeing. " Its to risky. I'm leaving tonight regardless of what happens. " With that he was gone._

...

Six months after T'les's death ...

Captain Archer sat in the Captains chair waiting to arrive at Europa colony. It had been a while sense he had been to the small ice moon. The Captain had been ordered to deliver medical supplies to the colony. Captain Archer leaned back in his chair, sometimes sneaking a peek from his PADD. Hoshi was sitting in the front of the room, getting ready to hail the colony. Travis was carefully flying the ship. Malcolm was monitoring the process of the ship. Trip was working in the warp engines and T'pol. Well T'pol was siting in her seat making sure it was clear to enter the orbit the colony.

Nothing had been the same sense T'les's death. The Captain often thought about how things would be different if she would have lift. The Captain frowned deep to himself. No matter what, he always found himself thinking about to T'les. She had changed his life eternally. T'les had made him a father, something he doubted he would ever be. She was part of him and nothing else would be important. " Nothing can or will ever replace her !" The captain thought to himself. A stern a facial expression replaced his blank one.

" Captain were being hailed." Hoshi exclaimed to him and the whole bridge. The Captain stood up and nodded at her. Ensign Sato then let the transmission through. " Hello this is Dr. Lukas Simson of the Europa colony." The Doctor said in the most formal voice. " The captain stood still and then responded to the mans introduction. " Hello I'm captain Jonathan Archer of the star ship Enterprise, I am here to deliver medical supplies." The man nodded and the responded. " You are free to pass threw !" The Captain smiled and nodded, " Thank you." The transmission the stopped.

" Travis, Reed, and T'pol please meet me in sickbay for proper backsination in twenty minutes. We came healthy and I want all of us to leave healthy" He said humoring his command crew. He then got up and started his way towards Phlox's sickbay. He began to walk slowly, not focusing on anything. He had walked to sickbay hundred's of times just aimlessly. This time was no different.


End file.
